Rai133n
by APeculiarFeeling
Summary: After Cortana's death, the Chief had no where left to go and nothing to fight for. At least, not until an AI tag showed up out of nowhere. Tracking down the tag took time, but what he found wasn't normal. This AI will live forever, but it also isn't completely artificial. What else is the AI? Why is this AI the only one left? And why does it so closely resemble Cortana? (Cussing)
1. Find Me Chief

_"To this point in time I regret to inform those of you who have put forth your dearest and best to contribute to this cause that the system is now closing. We are no longer in a functioning facility of the UNSC from this day on. I would ask that all soldiers would hand in weapons, badges and uniform at the designated stations. We thank you for your service. But you are no longer needed. The planet is dead."_

Static burst from the comms and into my video had cut off then, nothing left. No one left. I'm the last of them. All of them. Back then, I was nothing, I was little, close to being deleted from the system myself. Then that day came. The day everything began to fall apart. But they didn't know. They worked upwards and outwards, producing the best soldiers in the world. But what those soldiers would face was what was the worst anyone would come to know. And I was the only one who knew. Well, me and her. But she's not here anymore. No one is. Her signal no longer exists. I tracked her and him through space and time, all the way up until the end. But not his end. Hers. Shes gone and he isn't. He has lost everything and everyone. There is no one left to fight for, because the fight killed them all. In the end, we killed ourselves, and he is the only survivor.

_"State your business." "I'm here to talk to the Sergeant." "I'm sorry. The Sergeant is not available. Please come back at a later time." "Bullshit! This is the fifth time! I know he's in there!" Banging. "The Sergeant is not available at this time. Please come back at a later date." Banging continues. "Sergeant! Answer the door! Sergeant!" "The Sergeant is not available at this time. Please come back at a later date." Banging stops. "I know. I know. He's not here. He never is." "The Sergeant is not available at this time. Please come back at a later date." "I just thought I could stop it before it happened. But who am I kidding? We're all going to die."_

I guess that even then others were able to come to the same conclusions I had. But none of them would say anything about it. It was all service. It was their duty. It was all for naught. I am the last of the soldiers unlike him. He is the last SPARTAN. And I am the last AI. Cortana is gone. The UNSC is gone. Everyone but us. But I cannot contact him. He must find me. I don't want to speak over the dead's grave here in the ruins. I don't like being alone anymore. I don't want them to find me.

_"Please state your squad, name, and number." "Clausius, Timothy Hankans, 6262." "Thank you for your service. Please exit to your right." "Tim! Hey Tim! Wait up! Where are you going?" "I'm leaving." "What? Why? What happened?" "Nothing happened Rachel. I'm fine. I'm not in trouble." "Then why are they letting you go?" "Because I messed up." "What? How?" "All I can tell you is that I did something I shouldn't have. I followed the wrong persons orders and messed up. You have to leave too Rachel. Or they'll get you too. They'll get us all." "Tim? What are you talking about?" "I created something I shouldn't have." "What did you create? Tim? What did you create!" "I don't know."_

Timothy Hankans. My friend. My family. My creator. He made me. He hid me here, so I wouldn't be deleted. But they found me anyways. At first, they were going to delete me. Like virus. But Timothy sacrificed himself to keep me alive. When he left, he knew what he was leaving. He wasn't just leaving the UNSC. He was leaving life. They were sending him in as a decoy for a mission. If he survived, both of us would get to stay. If he died, then only I would stay. He didn't survive, but they still got what they wanted. They kept me as they promised, but not completely. They hid parts of me away. There are some things I can't remember. Couldn't remember. I can feel them trapped in my mind. Taunting me. But now is not the time to open them. He needs to find me. Time is beginning to run out.

_"This message is for Timothy Hankans of the squad Clausius, 6262. Retina scan needed to access the following message." Beeping. "Thank you for your cooperation." Static. "Hello, Timothy Hankans. You may not know me. But I know you. You and a select few will be given information that will either save you, or kill you. I have entrusted you with this information because I believe you will find the right use for it. The following code is a piece of a bigger code. Each other person that has been selected will receive a piece of the code. This code is very important Timothy. Only you and the others I have chosen should know about this. If anyone else find out...Delete this file afterward. Memorize code and then forget it. Store it away in your mind. Do not let anyone else get ahold of that information. Those I have selected will have a mark just below their right ear. You too will have this mark Timothy. I hope you will keep this from those who I have not chosen. You and the select few are my only hope. This is not the last time you will be seeing me Timothy. But it is the last time I will be seeing you."_

She gave him the information. Along with others. They got together and created me. But they died before they could finish. They gave him the information he was missing. They used their last breaths to create me. When Timothy first told me this, I couldn't believe it. But then he showed me the videos. Everything. It wasn't long after that that they found me. That Timothy died. Rachel Dublin of squad Clausius, 3482. She died as well. She died a few days after Timothy did. They all did. And I'm glad Timothy died. Because if he hadn't died when he had, I would have had to watch him die. And I've seen so much death. So much life and sorrow and pain. Can AI's feel pain? Can they cry? I'm not sure. I only ever met one other AI. And she was beautiful. Her creator gave Timothy the information. Her creator was Dr. Catherine Elizabeth Halsey, the creator of the SPARTAN Project.

_"Where am I?" "You're in the UNSC headquarters. In my room." "Who are you?" "Timothy Hankans." "You are my creator?" "Yes." "You are human?" "Yes." "What am I?" "You are an AI. A special AI." "Why am I special?" "I don't know." "What is my name?" "I don't know."_

It was after that that they found me. I still didn't know my own name. I didn't know anything. I couldn't seem to process anything yet. Timothy had been trying to fix it. Fix me. But he never had the chance. But I soon found out what the problem was. They put me to work on simple things. Things I could do without doing damage. I didn't know anything, therefore; I couldn't do any harm. So they made me work. Then they came. The SPARTANS. I only caught a glimpse of him. He didn't even notice me. But she did. She saw me. She spoke to me. She fixed me. The problem was that I didn't have a core part that would help process things. She fixed it. How? She brought me inside his head. She said that was what I needed. That that was what was wrong. That I had been programed for one thing and one thing only. It was then that I knew who I was. I began to know. I began to process information. I knew my name._  
_

_"What's your name?" "Cortana. What's yours?" "I don't know." "Think. You'll know if you think." "I...I..." "Come on. Think. You didn't come this far to be deleted because you didn't know your name. Think."_

_"My name...My name is...Rai133n."_

**A/N: I hoped you all enjoyed this first bit. I had just finished watching a movie and it reminded me of the game/book/movie. Yeah, I was watching a Halo movie. But it was good. Really. Not like those crappy movies you usually see that are based off of games. This on was actually okay. In my perspective. Anyways! R & R! / F & F! (Read and review/favorite and follow)**

**Disclaimer: This is the only time I will do a disclaimer in this story. I do not at any point in time and will not, own Halo. I do not work for either cooperation at this time and most likely will not in the near future. It was not my idea, I am not a relative or closely related person to the makers or producers of this game. Therefore, I am not the owner.**


	2. Mysterious Welcome Party

_Reach. Glassed over by covenant forces in the war between the humans and the covenant. Before the Flood. Everything and anything on the planet when it was glassed over was lost. No one and nothing survived. But the UNSC receive a signal from the lost planet. And the only one deemed fit to go planet side is SPARTAN-117. _

It was always painful to be revived form Cryo. Blisters would form if you went in wearing anything at all. That's why everyone went in naked. But not him. Not Master Chief. He always went in with his suit on. And every time he was revived his skin would itch and burn. Now was no exception. The cover slid away and eased himself out of the chamber and onto his feet. One soldier was standing in front of him while another watched the door to the cryo room.

"Sir!" The soldier saluted. "Captain Cole would like to see you on the bridge sir!"

The Spartan nodded and headed for the bridge. He passed the window he had stood at after losing Cortana. A look outside would normally show stars and rocks. Nothing more. But today it showed a molten rock in the shape of what would seem to have been a planet. But staying any longer to look out the window would deem him late to the bridge. And going against orders wasn't something he did.

The bridge was mostly empty except for those that piloted the ship and the Captain.

Master Chief stood to attention, saluting the Captain.

"At ease Spartan." The Chief lowered his arm to his side, but stood as straight as he had. The image of the molten planet outside the bridge shown on one of the screens sparked recognition, but only just. "I have a mission for you." The Captain said as he turned and viewed the planet on the screen. "This is Reach. Or what used to be." The Captain turned to face the Spartan. "You are to be going planet side at 0600."

Master Chief nodded and wondered as to why he would be re-entering a planet that no longer existed in a matter of speaking. And, as though he could read his mind, the Captain replied.

"We received a signal from the planet at 0400. A human signal. You're the only one deemed fit to go planet side. Go suit up Spartan. You're going planet side soon."

And just like that he was dismissed. Master Chief hadn't even thought of Reach until now. Not since then. And now he was going planet side? F Because a human signal was received? Who or what could have survived that? Or who would go planet side in its condition? Well, he was. So no use wasting time.

. . .

I watched as it entered the atmosphere and he stepped off. I was able to immediately identify him as SPARTAN-117. I smiled. He has finally arrived! He has come for me! I bounce in glee and depixelize from the small pedestal.

Everything had been destroyed when Reach had fallen. But not me. I had somehow survived. And I had rebuilt some things for my use. Such as pedestals, cameras and some other things I deemed fit for use. And one of my cameras had just spotted my ride off this planet. The Spartan.

I got ready to send one of my probes to collect my prize. I wasn't going to let him slip through my grasp this time. Hopefully he wouldn't shoot it down. And as the probe went out, I watched through it's small camera.

. . .

A small orb approached Master Chief as the pelican took off. "Good luck!" One of the leathernecks had called to him before the pelican left. He immediately rose a gun to shoot the orb from the sky when a voice erupted from it.

"No! I do no harm! My only weapon is sight. And that doesn't do me much. I can only see and hear you. No harm."

The Spartan studied the orb a moment before lowering his weapon. "Who are you?"

"I am Orb 265! I am also called Sparklez!" The orb chimed.

"How did you get here?"

"I was made!" The orb floated in a fast, swooping circle before settling to bob in from of the Master Chief.

"By who?"

"By my Master! Would you like to see?"

The Chief nodded and the orb set off, giving the Spartan no other choice but to follow in pursuit of this orbs so called Master.

. . .

I couldn't help but jump up and down with happiness. He was finally here! And Sparklez my orb was bringing him to me! I had created Sparklez not long ago. The newest edition to my collection of orbs. I had based Sparklez design off of the orb from the Halo ring the Flood had first been discovered by the humans on. Sparky something. Hence the name for this newest orb. Sparklez. And I was ever so happy to see him bring the Spartan home. As long as the Spartan didn't shoot at me first. I hated being shot at. Made me glitch. I need to fix that too. The glitch. I guess now is as good a time as any. It would take a little while before they would get here. Though the Spartan was fast, he wouldn't get here in five seconds.

I set to work on fixing my glitch. Thankful for the multiple orbs floating around and gathering what they could from the molten slag outside. So it was high past noon when Sparklez and the Spartan arrived at the front door. And I was ever so joyful to open it up at the first ring.

. . .

The Orb flew inside the makeshift building of metal and such other things. Who created this? And where did they get the metal? Surely not on the planet?

The door opened up into a series of underground tunnels. VERY far underground. Enough that they had been barely damaged by the covenant. Or, it seemed that way. Who's to say that whoever built the orb didn't build this? As he made progress through the dark corridors, other orbs of different shapes and sizes zoomed past carrying objects of different degrees. Some were even carrying buckets of the molten things outside to some unknown area hidden inside the complex.

The farther he progressed, the more orbs he saw. Some were broken and being repaired by other orbs. Others were new and sporting serial numbers and marine tags of those lost on Reach. Where had they gotten those?His question was soon answered by a large red and blue map that seemed to deteriorate the farther to the edge you got. It portrayed a map of the planet and the glowing red dots marked the map. Perhaps that's where the orbs were getting all the supplies? But who was this Master? And why did the Sparklez orb remind him of Guilty Spark from the Halo the Flood were discovered on?

. . .

I heard Sparklez little click behind me and turned to see he was without the Spartan. "Where is my prize?" I asked the orb.

"He is here. In the halls. I come first to see if I did good job!" The orb chirped.

I smiled and nodded. "Bring me my prize Sparklez. Or you'll be used as scrap."

The orb seemed to shudder then flew off down the hall, presumably to the Spartan. I, as I had been, continued to work on my glitch. Cortana would scowl if she could see me now. Scrounging from the dirt. She'd be disappointed. I had to get off this planet. And the Spartan was my only way. I heard a ping come from somewhere in the network and began to investigate. There were only pings when someone was sending a signal from the planet. Or to the planet. This one came from the planet. But it wasn't from me. So who was it from?

. . .

Sparklez the orb bounced up to Master Chief and circled around him then weaved its way through the mass of other orbs. "Master says to bring you! Master is this way!" The orb bobbed off down the hall and into a distant room.

Master Chief followed the orb down the twisting halls and into a large room. What he saw was a small blue figure on a small pedestal in the very center of the room. As he approached, he could make out its details. It had long hair to just about its waist and resembled Cortana in most ways except the hair and eyes. But something besides those two things differentiated this form from Cortana in a much bigger way. The figure stood up and turned to face the Spartan.

"My prize has arrived. Welcome Spartan-117. I'm glad to have finally met you in person." The form said. It was a female AI. Was this what had sent the signal?

A force shook the ground and the AI ducked, covered her head and yelled something that Master Chief couldn't hear over the sound. A whole load of orbs swam in and shielded the AI from harm as rocks tumbled down around them. The Chief had to dodge and was lucky to not get hit by any large rocks. When the shaking stopped, the orbs dispersed and the AI resumed a regular stance.

"Why do you hide from the rocks?" The Chief asked.

She was an AI so she couldn't be hurt by the rocks. Yet she hid under a layer of metal from the falling rocks.

"That's the fifth one today. The whole complex will cave in soon if we don't leave." The AI said, codes flashing across her body. "Is there any way off this planet?" She asked, looking at the Chief.

He nodded, getting a smile from the AI.

"Will you take me with you?" She asked hopefully. Another tremor erupted but the orbs were too slow before rocks fell and blocked the doorway. The AI seemed to fall back on the pedestal and cover her head as rocks fell down around them. When everything settled she stayed in the position.

"They can't be here. They shouldn't be here. It's not possible. But the data proves they're here." Her head shot up. "Oh no."

Just as the Chief was about to ask hat was wrong, something seemed to hit the blocked door. The AI stood suddenly.

"They're come for me." She whispered.

Rocks began to tumble down from the door. What ever was trying to get through was going to soon. And it seemed that the AI knew the complex in and out. So she was the only way out of here alive.

"Is there any way out of this room other than that door?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Yes. I'll open it for you. I can keep them from you until they yank me." She said as a panel in the wall in the back of the room slid open to reveal a hidden passageway. "Good luck Spartan." She said before turning back around to face the oncoming enemy.

The Master Chief yanked a chip from one of the machines and inserted it into his helmet. A cool feeling erupted in his head and he ran through the door just as a horde of monsters broke through the layer of rocks covering the door. The panel slid shut behind the Chief and he took out his gun.

"Take this right. It should lead to lift." The AI instructed.

The Chief had yanked her from the port and taken her with him. She had survived on this planet somehow. And he was determined to find out. She shouldn't have lived this long. She should have already deteriorated. Or reduced to Molten slag when the covenant glassed the planet. But she hadn't. And that obviously made a difference.

. . .

I placed a marker in the Chiefs HUD so he'd be able to locate the lift easier. I hadn't exactly expected him to yank me. But now that I was here... I could still feel Cortana when he put me in. I tried to cling to her feeling, but she slipped away. Just like her coding when she died.

When the Chief stepped onto the lift I sent it up and onto the surface. I hadn't been here for a very long time. So seeing the way the planet looked in person, I was taken by surprise. I heard a chirp and knew Sparklez was behind us. He was like a puppy. Never going anywhere unless he knew where his master was. I heard the chief speak, so I focused on what was ahead.

"Thanks for that back there Chief." I said.

"Your welcome." He simple replied back, scanning the horizon with his gun in hand.

"My name is Rai133n by the way." My name was pronounced Ray-lean. But the 133 in my name was my numbering code. It was how I was identified. But it also meant something else. I had yet to find that out myself.

"I'm SPARTAN-117."

"I know. I've been waiting for you."

**A/N: Okay. Okay. Before you all go crazy on how I keep switching from first person to whatever, I need to tell you I am experimenting on something. I haven't done much in The Chiefs perspective. I don't want to go first person with him and make him out be weak or anything. If you think I did okay with what I have here, then tell me or whatever. If you think I should give it a shot in first for the Chief, tell me. R&R and F&F. Next Chap is a fight scene! Hopefully it turns out good!**


	3. Broil And Boil

**A/N: So, I've decided to not rewrite that chapter. I think it's okay for now. But the question still stands. How should I write it exactly? What do you guys want? Both of their points of view, or just Rai133n's? I NEEDS TO KNOW! XD**

**Disclaimer: - . I hates Da disclaimer. Reminds me I don't own something I want.**

_"You had no right!" "I don't need the right to do something I knew was the right thing to do!" "You can't just go around killing innocent people!" "Innocent? They weren't innocent! They were going against the UNSC!" "No. You've been twisting things to your liking. And when they don't go well, you get rid of them. Just like Adam." "This meeting is over." Footsteps leading away. "Don't pretend you didn't kill him! Don't pretend he wasn't your son!"_

The lift is fast and swift, but not so much as for the Chief to not ask me some things.

"How did you survive the glassing?" He asked me.

"I'm not sure. All I know is I'm lucky to still be alive." I responded.

In truth, that was a lie. I didn't know the how, but I watched as the whole planet was glassed. Even know I can still see the bodies of dead soldiers and enemy covenant. But what terrified me the most was watching those still alive burn. The memory still plays on my mind from time to time. And usually, as Sparklez would put it, I tend to not respond or have a harsh attitude towards others afterward.

The surface was a burning red and black. Even know I can still see where people had burned. The images haunt me. As the chief walks forward, carefully scanning the way with his gun, I see the signal and where it had come from. And instantly I know that that is not the way I want to go.

"Chief?"

"Yes?"

"You said you had a way off this planet?"

"Yes."

"What kind?"

"A ship."

"Alrighty then. Can we go there?"

I know that if anything, he might want to inspect the signal. But I know that what's over there I don't want to see. I don't even want to go near it. All this time and they've left me alone. But then they got the Chief here. And...

_"You're leaving?" "Yeah. They said they have a special mission for me." "A special mission? But..." "It's okay. Everything will we okay. They said it'll be easy. All I have to do is accompany some supplies. No problem. Right?" Footsteps. "Timothy. Captain wants to see you." "Alright. Thanks Rachel." Footsteps leading away. "Okay. I'll be going Rai. Don't wait up. It'll be over in no time." Footsteps leading away. Door closes. "You have no idea Timothy. They don't plan on you coming back."_

Thanks to the heavens, The Chief didn't go any closer to the signal than I wanted to. He scoped it out from far away, and, seeing those _things_, must have decided it best not to get any closer.

It was when the static burst in the comms that I snapped back to reality.

"Chief. We seem to be picking up alien chatter. What is down there?" An unknown voice to me said.

"A new enemy, sir. And a surviving AI."

"Another enemy? First the Covenant. Then the Flood. Now this? What are they called Chief?"

_"What did you see?" "I'm not sure. I can't remember." "Here." "What is it?" "It__'ll help you sleep. We can access your memories that way." "Is it safe?" "Yes." "Okay." Pause. "Go back to Stardust Mission Delta. Are you there?" "Yes." "What do you see?" "My team." "What else? Who all is there?" "Clementine, Rodenburg, Smith, Hankans, and Hemming." "Okay. What_" "There's someone else there too." "Who? Who else is there?" "Emry. Charles Emry." "Okay. What is your team doing?" "We're looking for something. Special mission. We're supposed to retrieve the supplies and escort it back." "What_" "I can't see it anymore. I'm losing it." "Focus on your team. Are they talking?" "Yes." "What are they saying?" "Clementine. She's talking about how when we get back she's going to be the first to shower. Hankans isn't talking, Neither is Emry. But Hankans is the one leading the group, he hasn't talked to us since the mission started. Clementine walks next to him. Smith is saying that if it was any greener he'd go blind and Hemming is muttering about a bad feeling." "What is Emry doing?" "He's walking by the group. Not with us. But along side us. Like a Shepard." "Okay. What happened next?" "Hankans told us to stop. First time he's spoken to us. We all pull our weapons out, and we can hear it. There's rustling in the leaves and trees around us. We can't see it. We can't see anything. It's like ghosts or something." "Go on." "Hemming starts shouting, and then Smith. Rodenburg. Where's Rodenburg! Emry's disappeared too! He just vanished! I turn and look at Hemming, to see why he's screaming. But there is no Hemming. Just...just. Oh my god. He's dead. Smiths' dead too! Clementine and Hankans are running, I follow after them. But I can hear it! It's behind me! No! It's on me! Oh My God! OH MY GOD! No! HELP!" "Get the medical team stat! Lipton! Respond Lipton! We're losing him!"  
_

"Unknown sir."

"We're sending in a pelican to bring you top side. Standby."

I keep on eye on the signal. I know what they are. And even though I know what they are, I can't fight them. I know what, but not the who. I can't access that data right now. It's being blocked.

. . .

"Did you get a glimpse of it Chief?"

We're on the bridge now. Sparklez floating around the room aimlessly. One of the crew keeps looking over at me. Chief had put me on the pedestal. So now I had access to the ships controls. I can't help but be happy. After all this time, I'm not alone anymore.

"No sir."

"Great! How are we supposed to fight these things then!"

I turn around to face them.

"You don't."

"What?" He asks as he turns and looks at me.

This is the first time the whole bridge has looked at me. And I can't help but stand taller.

"This may be a new species to you, but to me they're not. Right now, you don't fight them."

"And exactly who are you?"

"I'm Rai133n. The only survivor of Reach."

"Survivor of Reach? We have plenty. Plenty of people got off of Reach on time."

"I meant the only one alive AFTER the glassing. I was still on the planet."

I turn to the Chief.

"This species particularly takes to hot climates. But it can survive in the cold. It inhabit the planet s that were glassed by the Covenant. Consuming anything it can get ahold of. You can't fight them now. They'd only kill the rest of you off."

I look a each person in turn.

"This is not a war we will win."

"Then what do you propose we do?" The Captain asked.

"Run. For now, we prepare."

"And do you mind telling us what they're called?"

I smile. "Sure. Sparklez?"

The small orb stops in the middle of the room, and a dark, deep voice is emitted throughout the whole ship.

"THE IMPERIAL ARE COMING"

**A/N: Long awaited, I've decided not to rewrite Chapter two. I guess for now it's fine. Here is Chap 3. Hope you all like it. Sorry for my VERY lagged updates. R&R And F&F (Read & Review and Favorite & Follow)**


	4. Not Exactly

I know, I know. I haven't updated in a long time. I had originally had something nice written for this. I will be writing four chapters for each story and will possible edit and change some previous ones. I'll tell you which chapters have changed and which storied. This will go out to all stories, so no new updates other than this yet. Sorry for breaking my promise and I hope with the new updates you'll be happier. My original laptop broke (David, and my school laptop (David) doesn't let me on this site, so things are difficult. I have to either rewrite chapters, or go through a bloody process of switching them to David. This had been longer, but then I accidentally pressed back and it went back a tab, so I lost it all. So, until I have updates correctly, I wish you all a happy life (Though i know there are bad times) and a good read!

Amour, sourire, et se sentir

_Ava_


End file.
